


Kissing on the court

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>answers this challenge prompt.</p><p>Q2: Describe #5 (Eiji) and #1 (Niou)'s first kiss.<br/>Eiji was so thrilled at beating the Petenshi that he bounced over the net, promptly forgave Niou for tricking him during their first match during the Kantou finals and kissed him on the court. After which they had to take Oishi and Yagyuu to the hospital.</p><p>Don't own, don't claim, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing on the court

“Game Seigaku, seven games to six!”  
The words echoed across the court. Eiji dropped his racket and turned a backflip. “Oishi, we won! We won!” he shouted as he jumped over the net and glomped a surprised Niou and kissed him. Niou wasn’t one to let such an opportunity pass and quickly threaded his hands into the curled and sweaty red hair and took control of the kiss. Eiji moaned as his mouth was opened by a skilled tongue that slowly mapped out every hot spot, including ones that he didn’t even realize he had. He found himself pressing in closer to the other boy and wrapping him in a tight hug. Niou would have taken things further if not for two loud thuds that pulled the boys apart in shock. Oishi and Yagyuu had both fainted at the shock of seeing the two boys kiss.  
Niou sighed. “And I thought Yagyuu was used to surprises,” he said. “C’mon, Eiji, we should take them to the hospital.”  
“Yeah, I guess we should,” Eiji sighed too.  
“Don’t look so upset,” Niou smiled. “We can do more after we make sure they’re okay.”  
Eiji lit up at the suggestion and went back over to pick Oishi up. Then they started towards the hospital with their doubles partners.


End file.
